Wu Jen
Wu Jen are spellcasters with mysterious powers. The command the elements, spirit forces, and the vary powers of nature. They are seldom found living with the rest of Human society. Instead, they live as hermits in the wilderness, purifying their bodies and minds in order to contact the various natural and supernatural powers of the world. From these entities they learn their spells- magical means to control the invisible forces of the world. Adventures Wu Jen typically adventure to expand their knowledge of the world, both magical and mundane. Characteristics As with Wizards, a Wu Jen’s spells are their primary class feature, and assume an all-important role in a Wu Jen’s life. Wu Jen draw on the power of the six elements- air, darkness, earth, fire, light and water, as well as the magic that permeates throughout the world that is unspecific to an element. Wu Jen are adept at manipulating their spells, applying metamagic feats to them. Alignment Wu Jen tend to stand apart from the lawful society in which they live, flaunting the rules and norms of decent folk. They have a strong tendency towards chaos, but in any event cannot be lawful. Background Wu Jen crave magical power in a world where no organized colleges of such wizardry exist. Their third drives them to seek out others like themselves, hermits, recluses, or exiles who have gained the secrets they seek. Nearly all Wu Jen are trained by a single mentor in this fashion, outcast from proper society and set apart by their fearsome supernatural powers. Races Most Wu Jen are Humans, though all other races can learn the Wu Jen’s craft. Other Classes Wu Jen generally don’t like members of any other class. At the same time, however, a Wu Jen is painfully aware that without Fighters and Samurai to block enemy soldiers, a Shaman to heal her wounds, and perhaps a Rogue to deal with locks and traps, her path to the knowledge she seeks may be blocked by insurmountable and possibly fatal obstacles. This realization of her reliance on other classes might make her accept them or might make her resent them. Game Rule Information Wu Jen have the following game statistics: Abilities: Intelligence determines how powerful a spell a Wu Jen can cast, how many spells per day the Wu Jen can cast, and how hard those spells are to resist. To cast a spell, a Wu Jen must have an intelligence of 10 + the spells’s level. The Wu Jen gets bonus spells based on Intelligence. The Difficulty Class of saving throws against a Wu Jen’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the Wu Jen’s Intelligence modifier. High Dexterity is helpful for a Wu Jen, who typically wears little or no armor because it provides her with an Armor Class bonus. A good Constitution gives a Wu Jen extra hit points, a resource that she is otherwise low on. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Class Skills and Starting Gold The Wu Jen’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (CON), Craft (INT), Handle Animal, (CHA)Knowledge Skills, Taken Individually (INT), Profession (WIS), Spellcraft (INT), Survival (CON), Use Magic Device (CHA) Skill Points at 1st Level: (2 + INT Modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + INT Modifier Starting Gold: 3d4 x 10 (75 GP) Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Wu Jen are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any armors or shields. Armor of any type interferes with a Wu Jen’s movements, which can cause her spells to fail (if those spells have somatic components). Note that armor check penalties for armor heavier than leather apply to the skills Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Slight of Hand, and Tumble. Also, Swim checks suffer a –1 penalty for every 5 pounds of armor and equipment carried. Spells: A Wu Jen casts Arcane spells. She is limited to a certain number of spells of each level per day, according to her class level. When you gain access to a new level of spell, you automatically know all the spells for that level on the Wu Jen spell list. You can cast any spell you know without preparing it ahead of time. Essentially, your spell list is the same as your spells known list. To cast a spell, a Wu Jen must have an Intelligence of at least 10 + the spell’s level. A Wu Jen’s bonus spells are based on Intelligence. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against Wu Jen spells is 10 + the spell’s level + the Wu Jen’s Intelligence modifier. A Wu Jen need not prepare spells in advance. You can cast any spell you know at any time, assuming you have not yet used up your spells per day for that level. In addition to the spells a Wu Jen can cast, and any bonus spells she receives, a Wu Jen gains additional spells based on the element that she chooses to dedicate herself to (see below). A Wu Jen who dedicates herself to a specific element does not gain the bonus spells afforded to a Wu Jen who dedicates herself to another element. Elemental Mastery: The Wu Jen must choose what specific element she is dedicated to. A Wu Jen may only choose a single element to dedicate herself to, and once this element is selected, it cannot be changed. The Wu Jen gains a special bonus spell based on the element that she chooses. The element that a Wu Jen dedicates herself to is often reflective of the Wu Jen’s personality, but does not have to be. Air: You bend easily by the words of others but express your own values and opinions. Darkness: You keep your own wants and needs to yourself. Earth: You are dependent on others but others are dependent on you as well. Fire: You are a very excitable person who wears his emotions on his sleeve. Light: You are often blind to the needs of others, because of your self-righteousness blinding you. Water: You spread your mind over many places, and never settle down. Ki Power (Ex): At first level, the Wu Jen gains the Ki Power feat. A Wu Jen need not have any of the prerequisites normally required for the feat to use it. Spell Secrets: At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, a Wu Jen can choose one spell that then becomes permanently modified as though effected by one of the following metamagic feats: Delay Spell, Energy Substitution (The Wu Jen can only select the element that she has dedicated herself to), Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Fortify Spell, Nonlethal Spell, Sanctum Spell, Sculpt Spell, Silent Spell, or Still Spell. The spell’s level does not change, and once the spell and modification are chosen, they cannot be changed. As the Wu Jen goes up in level, she can choose the same spell to be modified in different ways with multiple spell secrets. She does not need to know the feat she applies to the spell. Summon Elemental Familiar: At 10th level, a Wu Jen may summon a tiny elemental as a familiar. Doing so takes 24 hours and 100 GP worth of materials. The creature serves as a companion and servant to the Wu Jen. The Wu Jen can only summon a tiny elemental familiar of the same element that she has dedicated herself to. As the Wu Jen advances in level, so too does her elemental familiar increase in power. If the elemental familiar dies, or is dismissed by the Wu Jen, the Wu Jen must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude saving throw. Failure means she loses 200 experience points per Wu Jen Level; success reduces the loss to one half the amount. A slain or dismissed familiar cannot be replaced for a year and a day. A slain familiar can be raised from the dead just as a character can be, and it does not lose a level of Constitution point when this happy event occurs. Improved Elemental Familiar: At 20th level, the Wu Jen may empower her familiar, and turn it into a small elemental. Taboos: In order to maintain their supernatural power, Wu Jen must abide by certain tabos that may seem inconsequential to other characters but are vitally important to the Wu Jen. If a Wu Jen violates one of her taboos, she cannot cast any more spells that day. A Wu Jen must choose one taboo at 1st level, and one additional taboo every time she learns a spell secret. Possible taboos include: *Cannot light a fire. *Cannot eat meat. *Cannot own more than she can carry. *Must make a daily offering (such as food, flowers, or incense) to one or many spirit powers. *Cannot bathe. *Must bathe at least once per day. *Cannot cut her hair. *Cannot touch a dead body. *Cannot drink alcohol. *Cannot wear a certain color. *Cannot sit facing in a certain direction. Spells Wu Jen Spell List Zero Level Arcane Mark, Dancing Lights, Daze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Disrupt Undead, Flare, Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance First Level Air: Obscuring Mist Darkness: Shadowmask** Earth: Hail of Stone* Fire: Fiery Eyes* Light: Faerie Fire Water: Animate Water* Accuracy*, Animate Rope, Charm Person, Comprehend Languages, Detect Good/Evil/Law/Chaos, Disguise Self, Elemental Burst*, Endure Elements*, Hold Portal, Hypnotism, Jump, Magic Missile, Protection Good/Evil/Law/Chaos, Scales of the Lizard*, Secret Signs*, Shield, Silent Image, Sleep, Summon Monster I, True Strike, Unseen Servant, Ventriloquism Second Level Air: Fog Cloud Darkness: Darkness Earth: Soften Earth and Stone Fire: Fire Shuriken* Light: Aid Water: Ice Blast Alter Self, Apparition*, Arcane Lock, Blur, Chameleon*, Detect Thoughts, Force Whip*, Hold Person, Hypnotic Pattern, Invisibility, Kiss of the Toad*, Knock, Locate Object, Minor Image, Misdirection, Protection from Charm*, Resist Energy, Rope Trick, See Invisibility, Spider Climb, Summon Monster II Third Level Air: Gaseous Form Darkness: Deeper Darkness Earth: Earthbolt* Fire: Fire Wings* Light: Daylight Water: Water Breathing Commune with Lesser Spirits*, Corpse Candle*, Discern Shapechanger*, Dispel Magic, Displacement, Haste, Illusory Script, Magic Circle against Good/Evil/Law/Chaos, Major Image, Protection from Energy, Remove Curse, Suggestion, Summon Monster III, Tongues Fourth Level Air: Air Walk Darkness: Creeping Darkness Earth: Stoneskin Fire: Flame Strike Light: Reincarnate Water: Ice Storm Charm Monster, Confusion, Crushing Despair, Dismissal, Elemental Ward*, Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser, Good Hope, Heart Ripper*, Invisibility, Lesser, Locate Creature, Minor Creation, Pain*, Polymorph, Resist Energy, Mass*, Scry, Shout, Snake Darts*, Spirit Binding, Lesser*, Summon Monster IV, Wall of Bones* Fifth Level Air: Control Winds Darkness: Unhallow Earth: Stone Shape Fire: Fire Breath* Light: Hallow Water: Cone of Cold Aiming at the Target*, Animal Growth, Baleful Polymorph, Dominate Person, Dream, Fabricate, Feeblemind, Hold Monster, Major Creation, Nightmare, Passwall, Permanency, Persistent Image, Servant Horde*, Spirit Self*, Summon Monster V, Sword of Deception*, Symbol of Pain, Symbol of Sleep, Telekinesis, Teleport, Vitriolic Sphere, Wall of Force Sixth Level Air: Chain Lightning Darkness: Antilife Shell Earth: Move Earth Fire: Fire Seeds Light: Animate Objects Water: Control Water Control Weather Dispel Magic, Greater Geas/Quest Globe of Invulnerability Permanent Image Programmed Image Repulsion Speak with Dead Spirit Binding * Suggestion, Mass Summon Monster VI Symbol of Fear Symbol of Persuasion Transfix True Seeing Veil Seventh Level Air: Reverse Gravity Darkness: Sword of Darkness Earth: Statue Fire: Delayed Blast Fireball Light: Reanimation* Water: Acid Fog Body Outside Body* Commune with Greater Spirit* Disintegrate Energy Immunity Ethereal Jaunt Giant Size* Power Word, Blind Summon Monster VII Symbol of Stunning Symbol of Weakness Teleport, Greater Teleport Object Withering Palm* Eighth Level Air: Whirlwind Earth: Earthquake Darkness: Antipathy Fire: Incendiary Cloud Light: Sympathy Water: Horrid Wilting Finding the Center*, Mind Blank, Minute Form*, Polymorph Any Object, Power Word, Stun, Spirit Binding, Greater*, Summon Monster VIII, Symbol of Death, Symbol of Insanity Ninth Level Absorption, Astral Projection, Dominate Monster, Etheralness, Freedom, Gate, Imprisonment, Power Word, Kill, Shapechange, Summon Elemental Monolith, Summon Monster IX, Teleportation Circle, Time Stop, Wish *Denotes a spell found in Oriental Adventures **Denotes a spell found in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting